Merry Christmas, My Sexy Wolverine
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: For the 'I heart Logan' Challenge. Logan's not really into Christmas. But when Marie gives him an unforgettable present, maybe Christmas isn't all that bad.


I own nothing. Please Read & Review.

* * *

Logan just sat next to the fireplace, drinking a beer. Most of the students had left for Chritmas break. And the teachers were having a Christmas party. To him, Christmas was just another day, the only dfference was that it had a fancy name. There was nothing special about it.

As he sat there, he heard a noise coming from the hallway. He turned around, trying to sniff the air. Al he could smell was a faint perfume. It was very light, but it the most pleasant scent he had ever smelled. He then heard foot steps coming toward him. Getting ready for anything, Logan wasn't prepared for this.

"Hey, stranger. Why are you out here alone, and on Christmas no less?" it was Marie. She was only wearing a robe.

"Hey, Marie. Christmas isn't something I celebrate. It's just another day. Nothing really all that special about it." he answered.

"Oh, really? Well, I got you a present anyway. Go up to your room in fifteen minutes and you'll get it. And trust me, it's one great present." she then ran upstairs and disappeared.

'What is she up to?' Logan thought.

About fifteen minutes later, Logan walked up to his room. Before he opened his door, he could smell Marie's perfume, so he knew she was there. When he opened the door, he expected there to be a box wrapped in wrapping paper and a bright colored ribbon on top. But he looked around and saw nothing new. There was nothing. But then, he could smell the perfume, it was stronger than it was outside his room.

His door suddenly slammed shut. Logan turned around to find that Marie had been hiding behind his door. She then slipped her robe off, revealing a red lace bra with green trim and matching bottoms. She then slipped her gloves off and cupped Logan's face. Thank God that she learned how to control her mutation. But that wasn't what was running through Logan's mind.

Marie then pushed Logan onto his bed and straddled him. He was still in shock, but managed to say, "Well, this wasn't what I thought it would be."

"That's normally why it's called a present. 'Cause you don't know what you're gettin'." Marie smiled and leaned forward. She nibbled his ear and kissed his neck. "Well," she whispered. "Aren't you gonna unwrap your present, Logan?"

Logan's shaking hands managed to reach behind her and unhook the bra. Her breasts were now bare and in front of him. He couldn't help himself. Logan leaned forward and placed his mouth over her right breast, nibling, sucking and licking. He could feel Marie lifting his shirt up, so he separated himself from her momentarily to pull his shirt over his head. He then placed his mouth over her already tightened nipple again. Marie ran her fingers through Logan's hair, loving the feeling of his tongue.

Logan then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and slid them off, but of course he had nothing on underneath. He hooked his fingers on her panties and slid them off, anxious to play with his new present. He turned Marie over and slowly penatrated her. He was surprised to find her wet and ready for him. She did cry out, but it was out of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper into her core.

Marie looked at Logan and said, "Merry Christmas, my sexy wolverine." And after saying that, Logan began to thrust into her. The great ecstacy was enough to make both of the explode. Marie cried out his name with great arousal. Logan kept grunting and groaning with every thrust. They kept this up for two hours, going at it again, and again, and again.

When they finally stopped, Logan rolled off of Marie and laid next to her. As they stared at each other, they both smiled. Marie then leaned forward and passionately kissed him. "Well, did you like you present?"

"I loved it, Marie." he answered.

Marie then smirked and said, "If you loved this one so much, just wait until next year."

"What?" Logan said.

* * *

**My great readers, I know it's not the best story, but it has to be good enough for you to review. Please review for me. ;).**


End file.
